


Unforgettable

by CherryVampire



Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is Not a Virgin, Alec is twerking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Clubbing, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dancing, Daylighter Simon Lewis, Drinking, Drunk Alec is the best Alec, Drunk Dancing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Parabatai Feels, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Slutty Alec, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jace Wayland, Twerking, hell yes he is, jalec - Freeform, like damn obviously, they love each other so much tho, they're like sex with legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: You see, that's why he doesn't drink.But, after like a month of all-nighters, fumbling with reports and full of Clave work shit; he was so ready to be out and relax a little the night before his day off.That's how he ends up on Pandemonium's dance floor...But that's the thing... Drunk Alec becomes slutty Alec... And that night, was no exception. It would be alright if Clary, his daylighter friend, and his sister wouldn't happen to enter the same damn club and see him twerking into oblivion on his parabatai's lap, with a drink in his hand, dancing his problems away.Or the Twerking!Alec fanfic that no one wants but I bloody do.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Cherry's Shadowhunter Quarantine Party [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795138
Kudos: 59





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse this time either. I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> Title based on the song: unforgettable (ft. Swae Lee) - Latin Remix by French Montana ft. J Balvin.

Jace loved it. Of course, the bastard did. If it was on him, he’d give him as many cocktails as he could.

His boyfriend convinced him to go out that night, pulling the concerned boyfriend card against him before dragging him out of his office and straight to his bedroom, demanding him to shower and put on some good clothes, because they would go _dancing_.

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing what _dancing_ meant to his boyfriend…

_Alcohol. Tons of alcohol._

He refused to drink too much. Well, his ‘Head of Institute’ self did… his stressed, young, and confident self wanted to get wasted.

Jace smirked when he watched how his boyfriend walked down the front steps of the institute, clad in some see-through black chiffon shirt, skin-tight black jeans and combat boots. His hair tousled and still damp from the shower.

“Fuck Alec, I could fuck you right here, right now.”

“Shut up,” Alec punched him in the arm, flushed like a damn teenage girl with her first boyfriend, even tho he had been dating Jace for the past four years.

Jace laughed out loud, taking his hand in his, intertwining their fingers while they walked to the nearest subway station.

* * *

  
  
Jace maneuvered his boyfriend through the club, moving slightly at the beat of the hip-hop music blasting through the speakers.

It was nice. Full of people dancing and bright colored LED lights.

Alec smiled, one moment talking to Jace of this and that, and the other drinking his third _Sex on the beach_.

Jace dragged him towards the dance floor when a nice French song with a mix of Indian music came from the speakers.

Jace’s hands came to rest on his hips, pushing him toward him, dancing to the beat, slowly.

  
  
They were dancing, like a normal couple, until they start with the real club music and Jace smirked, knowing that even if Alec denied it, he loved that damn French Montana song.

  
  
It was the Latin remix, and Alec became wild with it. Maybe some of his mother's Spanish heritage still running on his veins or maybe it was the three cocktails he drank, who knows.

  
  
But he for sure didn't complain when he was dragged in for a kiss, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded with all those other downworlders.

  
  
Jace's hands stroked the sides of Alec while they kissed.

  
  
Alec turned, the whiskey glass that Jace bought for him, still on his hand. Jace moaned sound that was drowned by the club’s music. Alec started swinging his hips a little, turning his neck a little so Jace could kiss him, making him smile.

  
  
The bridge of the song came and Jace had to close his eyes for a moment, watching how his boyfriend lowered his body, squatting a little, starting to move his hips in those obscene moves.

  
  
Alec smirked, looking over his shoulder the ecstasy face that his boyfriend had while he circled his hips, grinding on Jace's crotch in the most sinful way.

  
  
The beat went up, just like his hips; Alec smirked, biting his lips while he danced against Jace, loving the pressure that his boyfriend's fingers had on his hips.

  
  
It wasn't his first time dancing like this... And he would've been lying if he said that he hated it, nope, he loved it.

_After a few missions on a few clubs he caught the word "twerk" from someone and him, as curious as ever, Google it._

_Saying that he dropped his phone on the floor was an understatement._

_  
  
He'd started watching some videos and trying a few things inside his bedroom._

_  
  
Alec smiled, remembering Jace's face the first time that he did this. The surprise... The lust in his boyfriend's mismatched eyes... It was pure heaven. They, eventually, and as cliché, as it sounds, ended up in one of the bathroom stalls... It was the best outdoor sex that Alec has had._

  
  
Jace's hands on his back brought him back from his thoughts. The song was ending so he made his final move... The one that Jace loved the most...

  
  
He straightened his legs, parting them a little, then he stretched his back, lowering it so damn low, before he dragged his palms against his legs, in a movement really fast while he stood up, grinding his hips against Jace's boner one last time before his back was back against his boyfriend's chest.

  
  
The song changed again... Jace smirked, it was French Montana's night?

  
  
Alec smiled, still feeling funny... _He loved it_... Just like that damn hip-hop song... Probably a little bit misogynist but hell... It was perfect for this kind of nights... He'll worry about being a terrible brother and man after he ended twerking until oblivion on his boyfriend's lap.

  
  
_Priorities._

  
  
He turned to Jace and dragged him to one of the sofas that were available on the back, next to where the tables where.

  
 _"Alec..."_ Said Jace, just after he dropped him on the sofa, straddling his hips.

  
  
" _Just for tonight... Enjoy it_ ," he said...

  
  
Jace smirked, lust flaming on his eyes before he slapped his ass, hard.

  
  
"Show me what you got... Doll."

  
  
Alec smiled and put those hips to work, working them fast against his man's lap, giving zero shit if the people around him were watching them, saying how that Shadowhunter was twerking on his boyfriend's lap like a damn stripper.

  
  
Jace's hands squeezed his ass, grinding him against his lap, letting him feel it...

  
  
_"Damn Doll... You gonna make me cum if you keep moving like that..."_

_  
_  
Alec smiled. Throwing his head back, just like his arms, dragging them slowly and as sexy as he could while he smiled, never stopping the crazy dance of his hips, putting on a damn show for his boyfriend.

  
  
He just had to open his eyes...

  
  
He almost has a heart attack in that damn second.

  
  
"Fuck!" He cursed, facing Jace so damn hard that he almost has whiplash, getting off him in record time.

  
  
"What happened doll?" Asked Jace when he saw his boyfriend's pale face, he was ready to slash every damn thing that tried to do something to Alec.

  
  
Then he looked, just in the direction that his boyfriend was looking...

  
  
 _"Oh fuck..."_ One of his hands going to his face, frustrated and pissed... He was so not getting laid that night.

  
  
Right in front of them, just a few tables away, where Isabelle, who was watching them with a face of disbelief; Clary, who was seeing them with a face of pure terror and then, Simon, who had his mouth wide open.

  
  
If Alec has been drunk while dancing, he was sure as hell that he was so damn sobber after that.

  
  
 _"Alec?"_ Asked Simon, still in shock.

  
  
"Have you never seen a man dance?" Asked Alec, pissed.

  
  
"Not like a stripper..."

  
  
"Hey, watch it ...." Warned Jace, taking Alec by his wait, pressing him against him.

  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Isabelle.

  
  
"I was clearly, enjoying some dancing with my boyfriend until you came... Why, of all the damn clubs around New York, you decided to come here?" Asked Alec.

  
  
_"Because... We are Shadowhunters?"_

  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at Clary.

  
  
"Where the hell did you learned to dance like that?" Questioned Isabelle, crossing her arms against his chest.

  
  
" It’s none of your business..."

  
  
His sister smirked.

  
  
Jace took his hand.

  
  
"Why... We don't get out of here?"

  
  
"By the Angel, yes. I don't want to be here anymore..."

  
  
"Oh come on Alec! Stay, have some drinks with us..." Begged Isabelle.

  
  
"Hell no. I don't want to drink anything with you... Goodbye, I'm out."

  
  
Isabelle laughed at his brother's reply while Alec dragged Jace out of the club.

  
  
"Where to now? It's not so late..." Asked Jace, watching his boyfriend lovingly.

  
  
Alec made a gesture as if he was thinking really hard. Jace laughed.

  
  
"What about... _A trip to your bedroom mister Herondale?_ "

  
  
Jace smirked, getting closer to Alec.

  
  
"That, mister Lightwood, sounds like a wonderful idea..." He whispered against Alec's lips.

  
They smiled like idiots for a while until Jace stopped a cab.

  
  
_"What if you show me some of those moves but like... In a more natural outfit?"_

_  
_  
Alec laughed, so loud that a few people turned their heads to them.

  
  
"Get inside..." He said, smiling.

  
  
After all, he had a show to perform to his best client... Jace Herondale.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear... I'm back again, with my slutty Jalec shit jajaja.
> 
> Confident Alec Lightwood is the best Alec, I swear to God. And this was an idea that has been running on my mind for quite some time, the same idea that I LOVED with all my life because I just love writing "Out of character".
> 
> I played with this idea and I got... this. A very sexy Jalec, because we need more of that here.
> 
> It's late as hell here, I have no idea what else to say... so thank you for reading! and as always, Kudos and comments are very much welcome.
> 
> OH! and if you're wondering, the songs that Alec twerked were:
> 
> unforgettable (ft. Swae Lee) - Latin Remix by French Montana ft. J Balvin.  
> 50's &100's (Ft. Juicy J) by French Montana. (the misogynist one xd)
> 
> Twitter @candykyush | Tumblr @jewelrnicorn


End file.
